


beauty in any shape

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Yu Miaoyi is approached by Cleopatra.
Relationships: Gaius Julius Caesar | Saber/Cleopatra | Assassin, Xiang Yu | Berserker/Yu Miaoyi | Assassin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	beauty in any shape

Yu’s feelings on interacting with other Servants are mixed.

On the one hand, they can’t properly be called humans anymore. On the other hand, most of them were once humans, or else sprang out of the culture of humans. Those who were never human she’s more favorable to, but otherwise, she’s fine leaving everyone else alone.

However, it won’t do to pick fights with every Servant who approaches her, especially if it’s within sight of Xiang Yu. Some people are just friendly, though she wouldn’t have thought Cleopatra would be one of them.

“Yu Miaoyi, right?” Cleopatra asks. “Nice to meet you. We have a lot in common, so why not get lunch together sometime?”

Yu gives her a good once-over. “I have no interest in the standards of beauty human women set for themselves. Discuss them with someone else.”

Cleopatra shakes her head. “It isn’t that. It’s just… well, how do I put this…”

Yu stares at her silently.

“…I know a few things about one’s lover being summoned in a less attractive form, and it’s nice to have someone who can empathize-”

“How dare you! To speak such slander against Lord Xiang Yu, I should cut your tongue out for your insolence!” Yu practically vibrates in her fury.

Cleopatra takes a step back. “Erm, you do know he’s a horse-”

“Lord Xiang Yu is the epitome of handsomeness!” She whirls on her heel and storms over to Xiang Yu. Only looking up into her husband’s face is able to calm her somewhat. “My lord, would you bend down for a moment?”

“Anything you desire, my wife.” Xiang Yu bends at the waist. When she leans up to kiss him, he wraps all six of his arms around her to hold her close.

“You know I’m still here, right…?”


End file.
